enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
North Borneoball
or People's Republic of Borneo is a communist country. His main rival is South Borneoball because he wants to turn all Borneo clay into communist. He's born from the North Kalimantan Communist Party that is already completely stable in 2023. He occupies Brunei, Sabah, Sarawak and North Kalimantan. He is ruled by Nyoman Dwi. He has high birth rates due to lack of education for family planning. History After Indonesia fell, the North Kalimantan Communist Party gained opportunity to make Kalimantan communist, but that guy stops him from turning all Kalimantan clay into communist clay. After the civil war, he loses to the South and exiled their government to Uruguay-South Brazilball. Strength His military spending makes him stronger than South Borneoball. But South Borneoball still won't give up. Relationships Friends *Timorball - Socialist like me. My very best friend, can you take this garbage out? *Socialist Republic of Croatiaball - Friend from Europe! Go nuke that capitalist retard!!! *Iranball - Recognize me as True Borneo! *Turkic Uniontriangle - Good guy! Rip *Uruguay-South Brazilball - Awesome latino! *Communist Union-Monarchy of Khanty-Mansiball - Fellow communist! *Celtic Communeball - I can count on you. You can win against Borneo's buttlicker. Neutral *Kingdom of Laosball - My asian friend, but HE'S A FRIEND WITH CAPITALIST PIG!!! Your socialist side is the true Laos. Enemies *All countries that opposed communist, especially: **South Borneoball - FUCK YUO STUPID CAPITALIST PIG!!! YUO MADE ME FELL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING ALLIES!!! NOW THE ENTIRETY OF BORNEO IS FILLED WITH INEQUALITY AND POVERTY THANKS TO YUO!!! THIS IS NOT THE END OF ME!!! ONE DAY ME WILL TAKE OVER BORNEO!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ** Eastern States of Americaball - HOW DARE YUO STEALINGS TIMORBALL'S BORK?!? THAT'S IT!!! ONE DAY, ME AND TIMORBALL WILL DESTROY YOUR FILTHY CAPITALIST PIGS AND SAVE THE AMERICAN PEOPLE FROM EVIL IMPERIALISM YUO OF LITTLE SHITS!!! YUO SUPPORT SOUTH BORNEO AGAINST ME!?? OOOHH FUCK YUO, YUO ARE A REAL BASTARD TERRORIST!!! ** Southern States of Americaball - WHAT THE OF FUCKINGS IS THIS?! ANOTHER IMPERIALIST SCUM?! REMOVE!!! ** Western States of Americaball - FUCK YUO MURICA CLONE!!! ILL DESTROY ALL 3 OF YUO!!! ** Tsardom of Serbiaball - WHAT THE OF FUCKINGS IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!? SUPPORT STUPID DICKHEAD!??! AND BOMBING ME!?!? ONE DAY I'LL REMOVE YUO WITH MY MISSLES HAHAHAHA!!! ** Celtic Empireball - Weapon giver to this TERORRIST IMPERIALIST SHIT!!! ** Croatiaball - YUO OF CAPITALIST PIG CREATED BY SATANIST IMPERIALISM!!!! TRUE CROATIA WILL DEFEAT YUO!!! ** Palawanball - SLAPPING EMBARGO TO ME NOW?!? I HOPE YUO AND THE REST OF MY STUPID ENEMIES BURN IN FUCKING HELL!!! TERRORIST PIG!!! ** Melanesian Federationball - THINK YUO CAN STOP ME!?!? ONE DAY, I WILL INVADE PALAWAN AND YUO!!! * Asian Unity Organizationball - YUO LET THIS TRASH INTO YOUR UNION!!?!? THAT'S IT!!! I HATE YUO, YUO STUPID CAPITALIST!!! NEVER FORGET THE FACT YUO CAUSINGS REBELLIONS AND I HAVE TO REMOVE THOSE DARN REBELS!!! Stats *Population = 9,000,000-14,000,000 (2025) *Government = Authoritarian *GDP per capita = $10,000 *GDP = $76b *Democracy Index = 1.19 States There are 17 states in this country. Only 6 now Map1.png|Lower Class States Map2.png|Upper Class States Map3.png|Special Class States Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist